I Will Always Wait For You
by The Lady in Blood
Summary: A Heronstairs story where Tessa does not brake them apart. What happens when Will is with his parabatai in the London Institutes training room and things get hot and heavy? Will Jem push away from Will's request of love?
1. The Moment

I Will Always Wait For You

William Herondale thrust his long, smooth, training sword at his_parabatai_. Leaning towards James Carstairs heart. He always loved this part of a fight, Will did. Not the moment when you plunge your weapon in to your victim and they lie dead and you know that you have won. But the moment in a battle when you're both hanging, wondering what's going to happen.

It reminded him of the part in books that will soon lead up to the end, the exciting part. One of you is about to announce your victory, creating a wound that you know will never heal. And the other determined not to let you announce it and pleating silently for you to never shed the blood.

But this was Jem, and they were just training. He could never slip up and let that moment pass. They both stood there in the training room for a few seconds. Jem hunched over, fighting against Will's force on his shoulder. His training sword was thrown to the side on the floor, with Will's inches away from his heart.

Will was leaned in to Jem with his hand on Jems shoulder and his sword ready to sharply kiss the silver boy's heart any moment. He looked into Jem's silver-gray eyes and saw alerted stealth in them, along with the lingering sickness that was always painted heavily on Jem.

Will had remembered to help Jem with his "medicine" this time. The last time they trained alone Jem had not taken enough, and there was blood. Will couldn't stand to see his silver head bent over regurgitating it. Jem was always his first priority. He sucked in and smelt the always sweet smell of Jem, sandalwood.

With both of the boys breathing heavily Will threw his sword to the floor beside himself. "You okay?" Will, while breathing between words, asked Jem with great concern. The boy looked paler than ever.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Would you have interest in more training? That is, without weapons?" Jem replied with a wide grin that looked like an act.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Will said looking up and down at Jems pale worn out body.

"Come on, I'm fine." Jem insisted with weary eyes on Will.

"Alright, if you are well enough." Will always gave in to Jem's pleads. Even if he knew it was not a very good idea. Jem nodded slowly and ran across the room to show how good in shape he was. Will laughed idiotically to himself, shook his head and followed.

They went on to the court with the padded floor and began. After tumbling around and dodging hits Jem got mad. "You can't keep letting me win." He said circling Will. Will had let him get a few hits and he was about to fall over exhausted. But he could never hit Jem, not like this.

"What? I'm not." Will cheerfully gasped while ducking a punch from Jem.

"Yes, you are." Grunted Jem throwing a punch at Will's side and backing away, Will didn't move this time. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach and looked up at Jem and grinned terribly with black soft hair on his milky face.

_You want a fight__,_he thought, _I'll give you a fight__. _He stood up slowly then ran towards Jem knocking him down on the padded floor.

They tumbled around on the floor for several seconds, slamming each other onto the blue padded floor that was lighter than Will's sapphire eyes. Then finally Jem pushed Will on to his back, so he looked upon Jem, their faces were inches away from each other.

"There," taunted Jem, "Was that so bad?" Jem looked down at Will and could have sworn that he saw a faint blush. He saw anger and love in Will's eyes. He looked scared to and Jem wondered if he too looked frightened… in a good way. They were so close to each other. So close to touch.

"Always." Will argued. How beautiful Jem looked above him in this light, Will thought. The sun was shining its rays on them through the window in the big training room and Will could see the color return to Jem's skin, eyes and hair. Will observed with a great look of longing.

"Will? Will what is it?" Jem asked. Without much control Will flipped Jem onto the floor so Will was on top of him. Then as soon as that had happened Will bent down and pressed his lips across Jem's. He could feel Jem tense then settle down soon after. Will grabbed Jem's face in his hands and their lips parted.

"William?!" Jem pleaded between the kisses. But Will would not let him speak he started to run his hands through Jem's hair and down his back, letting his hands go all over, when Jem was kissing him back. Will could feel Jem in his mouth, their tongues rushing together. And he loved it. Will loved this moment most of all and never wanted it to end.

Then Jem finally pulled back and said softly not wanting to hurt Will "William I… I can't…" he stuttered not knowing what to say and still in a rush from the magnificent kiss. Will got off of Jem to let him up. Jem got up and looked into Will's dark blue eyes seeing despair. "I am sorry." Jem said with concern and nervousness, Will could see the redness plainly on Jem's pale face

"It's okay, I will always be waiting, James." Will replied still lying down on the floor. Then Jem left feeling awful with Will left lying speechless, with his arm thrown across his face trying to cover his redness and his beautiful eyes, on the light blue padded floor.


	2. Bittersweet Love

Bittersweet Love

William was not so certain when he had started to love his James. He had just thought that he had always loved Jem in a way, even if he didn't realize it. Even if he didn't know how much he wanted that boy as he does know. He'd just felt something when he saw Jem walk through the institutes doors for the first time.

Will had been a different person before he had met Jem, he had no one and hardly anything in life besides his treasured books. And Will, as much as it killed him every day, had hoped it would stay like that, he did not wish to burden or kill anyone because of the curse that bound him. All who loves you shall die. The demons words had haunted his mind for years. That was just too lonely, he had to have someone.

So in came the sick little boy from china with silver strips in his hair. And Will had felt something that he had never felt towards anyone before. Will was and still is intimidated by his James Carstairs. He never understood why. Jem was only a few months older than Will, maybe it was the sickness for some reason.

Over time Will relaxed and decided to give the boy a chance to be his friend. Since he was already dying maybe the demon wouldn't touch him, and it never did.

But Will could never forget when he gave in and realized his true feelings towards Jem. It was during their parabatai ceremony, too late to turn away, when Jem was saying his vows to Will.

Time had slowed down and all he could stare at were Jem's beautiful thin lips, as he spoke his undying oath towards Will, wanting and needing, not for the first time really, to press his lips up against Jem's and melt in, what Will knew would be, an amazing kiss.

Then as Jem had reached for Will, to draw the parabatai rune across his heart, Will tensed and his face heated, being embarrassed at what he was just thinking about. As Will repeated that unto Jem, on his shoulder, he asked himself unbelievably, Am I- Am I in love with my parabatai?

William had never experienced it before, love. But he was sure this was what it felt like. It was what he read about in his beloved books.

Will's mouth went dry, when done marking Jem, and the redness had spread to his ears making him look down at Jem, who was still incredibly close, when Will realized that he could not move.

Jem stepped back to admire his work, and his new parabatai. Immediately Will could breathe again and slouched down until he did not feel flushed any longer. He looked up into Jem's magnificent silver eyes to realize that Jem had been staring at Will for several seconds. The blush slightly came back as they stared into each other's eyes, a storm of blue and gray.

But that was all before he found the demon that had "cursed" him and killed his sister. Before Magnus had helped him find out that the so called curse was never real. So now Will could come out to Jem, tell him how he truly felt. All they had to worry about know was the Clave finding out, it is against the law to, let's say, date your parabatai. They would kill them or worse strip them of their Marks making them mundanes, and Jem would die from the lack of yin fin.

After their moment in the training room Jem had left and Will had stayed on the padded floor thinking. Soon after he had decided to go up to his room to try to sleep. There he lay on his bed, Oh, James, how bittersweet your love can be, Will thought to himself. He tried to close his eyes and go to sleep but he couldn't, all he could think about was Jem, and their kiss that had finally happened after all those miserable years of waiting and guessing.

After what seemed like an hour of tossing and turning someone came into Will's room. Will rolled over on his back to face the door and found James Carstairs bending down over a chair. Will couldn't believe it, so he just pretended to be asleep. Will noticed that it was his violin case that Jem had been hunched over when he brought his marvelous violin out. Jem raised his instrument to his chin and began to pluck its strings. Its result, the most beautiful music Will had ever heard. He wasn't familiar with the bewitching music that Jem was playing so it must have been one that Jem had wrote himself. Jem began to sway as he played with his eyes closed.

When he was done playing Jem put his violin away and closed up his case carefully, with Will half asleep. Jem then took slow soundless steps to Wills bed and slid down beside it, hovering over Will. Will kept his eyes closed aching to know what Jem was doing.

And just before Will could freak out and lose all sense Jem, unexpectedly, bent down and softly brushed his lips against Will's, kissing him very gingerly. It took all of Will's might not to grab Jem and kiss him back, fiercely. Will had no idea what to think, he had thought that Jem had not returned his feelings.

"I am so sorry, my love." Jem said painfully as he gently played with Will's hair. They would do that all the time, Will would lay across Jem's lap while Jem tussled with his hair. It had been lovely moments like that that Will treasured. It was so relaxing that they would usually fall asleep in those positions, holding on to each other. But this time was different, if only Will had known that when Jem did that it was a sign of his love for Will. And at that Will felt tears drop on his head and he realized that Jem was crying, and probably had been that whole time. After that he kissed Will on the forehead and softly left his bedside to pick up his case, and he left.

Will lay in bed shocked at what had just happened as he lingered over Jem's last two Words My love. How long has Jem been coming into my room at night? Will asked himself. Will smiled, it gave him a warmed thought of Jem watching over him and playing his violin every night to Will when he was asleep, and kissing him afterward, Jem playing with his hair to show his love. Shortly after Will fell asleep, with bittersweet love weighing him down, heavy.


	3. Stay

Stay

"Master Will, come down for breakfast!" Sophie pounded on Will's door in a sweet accented voice. Will quickly opened his eyes and rubbed them as Sophie tried to unlock the door. He didn't want to let her, let alone anyone else, in his room. He just wanted to be alone all day and think about Jem and the previous day. But the pounding was annoying and giving Will a slight headache. He threw himself out of bed and lazily dodged stacks of his books to open the door.

"Good Morning, Master Will!" Sophie said cheerfully, smiling with red on her face and ears. He looked at her wondering why she would be flushed, perhaps a secret admirer, he'd ask her later.

"Sophie, have the food sent to my room, please." He said without smiling back at Sophie and slamming the door, loudly, in her face. Will knew he did not have to be rude any longer, but sometimes he liked it. The Herondales were known to be rude, cocky, and sarcastic.

Moments later Sophie came back with his breakfast not knocking this time. She barged in his room announced, "William I did not appreciate…" and stopped gazing at Will, who was laying on his stomach on his bed not really listening. Will looked up at Sophie and saw pity in her dark eyes.

"Well, that was very rude of you to barge in like that." Will said as he walked over to Sophie and grabbed the platter she was holding. He walked back over to his bed sat the platter down and began to eat a piece of toast. Sophie watched him eat as she sat down in his reading chair by the door, facing Will.

When Sophie did that Will stopped eating in mid bite, sat his half eaten toast down and looked at Sophie. She was still flushed slightly. "Has someone kissed you Sophie, are you smitten?" Will asked her, trying to get her to leave with rudeness.

"Will, what is wrong with you." Sophie said her whole face heated, she was trying to hold back a smile. Will knew that she knew that he was trying to get rid of her, she was not going to let that happen. At first Will didn't say anything.

"Have you ever been in love with a close friend?" he asked her, "And when you kissed them they kissed back but rejected you? And later, when they think you aren't looking but you are, they show their affection?" Will was now staring off into space not directly looking at Sophie any longer.

"No, that has never happened to me before. What is going on with you and Master Jem, he won't come to breakfast either?" She replied. Will couldn't help it but by the mention of Jem's beautiful name he flushed, hard. **Why was Jem embarrassed to go to breakfast?** Will thought. Sophie gasped when she saw Will smile to himself, he stopped and looked at Sophie.

Her hands were over her mouth and she looked excited. "Are you in love with Jem?!" she was the one grinning now, her face was no longer red. He looked down trying desperately to hide his now scarlet face. Will forced himself to look back into Sophie's eyes.

"How Dare You!" He said trying to look and sound appalled. "In love with James! That is wrong in many ways and I could get killed for it! Besides I am not even gay, I am as straight as a," But Sophie had cut him off.

"Will, calm down! It is not wrong, the Clave just wants you to think it is! In fact I was in love with Jem once too." She was blushing now, embarrassed. Will just gazed at her in wonder.** Sophie was in love with Jem? My Jem?** Will thought in bewilderment to himself. "Is it Jem?" Sophie asked Will as he looked down at his food. Will nodded, and looked up to see delight on Sophie's face. "I am not to the liking of James any longer. I have found someone else, Gideon Lightwood." She said proudly.

**So that's who she was heated for when she came into my room earlier**, Will thought. "Good for you." He said envying her, she was able to move on when Will thought he never would. "How did you do it?" he asked her. "How did you finally let go?"

"I found the right guy." Sophie replied with a sigh, probably thinking about Gideon. Will thought on what she said for a moment, maybe he could find someone else, someone who suited him more than Jem. But who could make him stop thinking of Jem? No one could suit him better than James ever could.

"How long have you known? I won't tell anyone, not even Charlotte" Sophie told Will firmly and curiously. Will hoped she was ready to hear the whole story. He grinned and told her first of when he realized that he loved Jem at their **parabatai** ceremony. Then to the point where they kissed and what had happened last night. The Whole story Sophie was engaged and interested in.

"And he just kissed you and left?" Sophie asked Will about the previous night. "How long has he been doing that?" she then asked.

"I think Jem has been doing it for a while. The song he was playing I had never heard it before, and it was so amazing." William explained to Sophie.

"I'm going to wait for him tonight. I think I kind of kissed him back last night, I hope I didn't scare him away." Will said out loud, not meaning to. He started to blush when Sophie didn't respond.

"Master Jem is not a skittish deer, he will be back." Sophie said sounding determined. Will looked down and noticed he had been eating, he bit a piece off of his toast and said, "I hope so."

"Well I hope you like your breakfast, good luck Master Will." Sophie said nodding at him when she went out of the door. Will heard a loud delighted squeal come from outside of his room and listened. He listened and heard the slam of two people against the wall and wet kissing noises. He laughed to himself and continued to eat. Oh how he wanted what Sophie had, he wanted Jem to be slamming him against the wall and kissing him. The rest of the day he stayed in his room reading, trying to get a distraction, waiting for the night.

* * *

When night came Will couldn't have gone to sleep if he wanted to. He just lay in bed for an hour or two waiting for Jem, and it was worth it. He started to think about the tune of the song Jem had played for him and he realized he knew the tune. Will thought about it more and came to see that it was the tune to his Demon Pox song, he smiled, thinking about how much Jem knew him, and it comforted Will.

Shortly after Jem came into Will's room and set his case down on Will's reading chair again and took his lovely violin out. Will faced the door and eyed Jem, his eyes half open. Jem brought his violin to his chin and began to play the bewitching music. Yes, it was Will's Demon Pox song. He hadn't known that Jem knew it all that well, then Will did sing it all the time, he just never thought anyone cared, but Jem listened to him, every time he sang it. When Jem was done with the song he placed the violin in its case and locked it up. He then went over to Will put one hand on his bed and kissed Will. Lasting longer than the other night. As Jem started to pull away Will grabbed his hand, tight, and Jem froze. Will pulled Jem closer to him with his other hand and kissed Jem hard. It took him a bit but Jem then started to kiss Will back. They both melted into the kiss, both fighting for dominance, both wanting more. Will lusted hard for Jem to crawl into the bed with him.

When they were done Jem pressed his lips on Will's forehead. He let go of Will and Will began to feel empty, Wanting Jem's arms back around him. "Goodnight, my beloved William." He said caressing Will's face. He then took his violin and left Will's room. And Will fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Later that morning when Will heard Sophie knock on his door he let her in, happily, seeing a platter full of breakfast foods. He took the platter motioned her in to sit down in his chair. Will sat down on his bed and began to eat and tell her the contents of the night before.

"I was afraid he would stop but he just kept kissing me!" Will said sounding excited. Sophie could tell he was, oh so delighted! She could see it on his face when he opened the door, she had just smiled at him. She loved seeing him smitten like this, for Jem.

"Well, you seem very happy!" she said laughing softly. "Smart move to, to grab him and let him know that you know what he has been doing." Sophie complimented Will. She never quit liked Will but he was becoming smoother.

"Thank you, I read books remember, I'm smart!" Will explained to Sophie, tapping his head twice with his finger. "And of course I'm happy, he called me his 'beloved William'" Will half whispered to Sophie as he leaned in closer.

At that Sophie burst out laughing. She thought to herself how weird it was that she was doing this. Laughing and having a good time with William Herondale. It was Gideon probably, he was making her so happy and giddy. And by what she saw Will was giddy as well. Sophie looked back at him and saw that he was smiling at her.

"Well I am glad you are so happy. But I must go… Charlotte needs me." She smiled back at Will and got up out of his smooth wooden chair to leave and go help Charlotte.

As she was closing the door he said, "Sophie?" she looked back at him "Yes, Master Will." He looked at her and then said "I am glad you are happy as well." She nodded at Will and left, forgetting to close the door all the way.

Will couldn't help himself, he looked past the gap of the door to see Gideon and Sophie pinned against the wall making out. **They looked so good together**, Will thought. Will smiled as Gideon said, "Ready to- 'Go help Charlotte?'" He said this while wiggling his eyebrows and holding her hand, pulling her down the hall. Soon enough Will was left to eat his breakfast alone and spend another day reading and waiting for the night to come.

* * *

That night Jem came in later than usual and scared Will. He had thought for sure Jem wasn't coming and was about to go outside for a walk when James finally walked through the door and sat his case down on William's chair.

He Came over to Will kissed his forehead and grabbed Will's hand kissing each individual finger, slowly. Going up his arm and neck, causing Will to moan with pleasure, landing on his ear. Jem bit it softly, making Will moan louder and plead for more. "I love you, William Herondale." Jem moaned back in Will's ear. Will reached out to kiss him but Jem backed away. He headed towards his case opened it and began to play Will's Demon Pox song on the violin. When Jem was ending the song Will was about ready to pounce at Jem with lust and passion. When Jem came back beside Will, without locking up his violin, Jem grabbed his face and kissed him. Will went straight to Jem's ear. "I love you too, James Carstairs." He purred feeling a slight bulge in his pants. Will burst and let out several moans when Jem kissed his neck and went back to his face tracing to his mouth.

Will continued to kiss Jem until he couldn't anymore and he broke away. Will lie back on his bed, breathing heavily. Jem's front half sprawled across Will's bottom half, gasping for air. When they both calmed down Will lay with his eyes closed, half asleep as Jem gingerly played and caressed Will's face and hair. They stayed like that for several minutes. Then Will felt Jem get off of the side of his bed so he grabbed Jem's wrist with his eyes closed. "Stay." He pleaded to Jem. The last thing Will heard was Jem saying "No, William. I- I must go" Like it was a stupid risky command that he would never do. Will opened his eyes, shocked and saw Jem's back pick up his case and leave. At first Will did not know what to think, he just lie there appalled. Then for a reason Will didn't quit understand Will began to cry. Silent sobbing into his pillow until he could go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Will felt and looked horrible, from the restless sleep. His pillow was damp and his eyes puffy and raw. When Sophie cheerfully knocked on the door he had to drag himself out of bed. As soon as Will had opened the door and Sophie saw him, her smile went away and he saw pity in her eyes. They just looked at each other for a little bit then she took the back of her hand and caressed his red soft cheek. "Oh, Will." She cooed.

"Its okay, I am okay." He said painfully, and started to cry again. Sophie came in, without permission, closed the door behind her and hugged Will, stroking his back and weaving a hand through his hair. He started to sob loudly, uncontrollably. He enjoyed the comfort, but Sophie's arms were not the arms he wanted to be wrapped in. Sophie's hands were not the hands his hair wanted to be weaved by.

Will let go of Sophie and went to sit on his bed, Sophie followed grabbing his hands in hers for comfort. "What happened Will?" she asked him as he buried his face in her shoulder. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew that he had to.

So he, looked up at her and told her some of what happened the previous night, trying not to go into great detail for Sophie's sake. He was starting to calm down now. Just slow steady tears running down his cheeks. When he noticed she didn't have food with her.

"Sophie?" he asked shaking and dreading the answer to his question. "Were is my platter of breakfast?" she looked at Will and bit her lip like she forgot bad news, like it could get worse.

"Charlotte demands that you and Jem stay out of your rooms today and 'spend time together'" she said sadly. Her face said 'I am sorry'. **Yep, it just got worst**, Will thought. **I don't want to face Jem, I just want to lie in bed and cry over him all day**. But he knew that he could not deny Charlotte's command, so he decided to go.

* * *

Sophie leaded him into the dining hall were Charlotte, Henry and Jem already sat at the long table. He sat down straight across from Jem, two sets away from Charlotte, still mad at her. Will and Jem both looked up at the same time and quickly looked down, flushed with redness.

Will looked over to the door wanting so badly to jump up and sprint out of there to his room upstairs. But then through the doors walked in Gideon Lightwood. He looked around for a second saw Sophie and walked towards her with a smirk and love in his green eyes. Will saw Sophie ruffle his blonde hair while she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. She pulled away he nodded and kissed her then walked to the table sitting next to Will. **What did she tell him?** Will thought.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you two here, considering." Gideon said that last part quietly, looking up and smirking at Will and Jem. Sophie walked by and hit Gideon upside the head with rolled up pieces of paper. "Ouch, darling!" he squealed. Will would have laughed if it wasn't for what Gideon had said, they were not that fond of each other. **Sophie must have told Gideon about me and James**, Will figured.

"Considering, what, Gideon?" Charlotte asked curiously not knowing what she was getting into. Henry must have known something delicate was going on, he grabbed Charlotte's hand to try and warn her.

"Nothing, Charlotte." Jem said, to every one's surprise. Will looked up at him and realized he looked horrified. Jem never knew that Sophie knew about them, he was surprised at what Gideon said, probably.

Will looked down and every one began to eat. He reached out and put a spoon full of scrambled eggs on his plate, and got two strips of crispy bacon, the way Bridget made it never really suited him. But when Will went to grab a piece of toast he didn't realize Jem had the same idea, and of course the plate was right in front of them both. Will reached out and touched Jem's hand they both pulled away as fast as they could and blushed.

Charlotte and every one saw this. "What is going on with you two? You won't even touch each other!" Charlotte explained, Henry's hand was know protectively on Charlotte's shoulder. Charlotte had no idea, of course, what was happening. Gideon looked at Charlotte then back at now blushing Will and Jem,shook his head and continued to eat.

Will sprang up out of his seat slammed it into the table and began to storm off. "William!" It was Jem's voice. Will froze and turned around. Jem's beautiful silver eyes were staring at him and Will stared back into them for the first time since the last night. They stayed like that for several seconds without saying anything, Will could feel everyone staring at them. Even Sophie who was now standing over Gideon.

"Stay?" Jem pleaded to Will. Will began to get angry and his eyes filled up with tears. He could hear Sophie and Gideon gasp at what Jem had asked of Will. Charlotte and Henry looked more confused than ever. "No, James." Will replied harshly, Jem looked hurt.

A tear rolled down Wills face and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Will ran out of the room and to his. He layed on his bed and began to cry, he eventually fell asleep. Every one stared at Jem in the dining hall while he finished his breakfast and went to his own room.

* * *

That night was the first night in a while that Will had went to sleep he didn't care that much if Jem came, until he actually came. Will pretended to be asleep while Jem began to play the Demon Pox song on his violin, when he started to cry. Will guessed that Jem had heard him because towards the end of the song James stopped put his violin away and came up to the side of Will's bed. Jem bent down and pressed his lips against Will's, kissing him. When he felt that Jem was crying he opened his eyes, Jem's eyes were puffy and red. Will got more into the kiss and sat up pushing Jem against him. Will had begun to weave his hands in Jem's silver white hair while Jem kissed him up and down his neck and face. Jem, while still kissing him, felt Will stick up, in a certain place, against Jem's lower stomach. Jem hovered over Will as he put himself on top of Will with his legs in between Jem's. Will began to moan loudly as Jem started tangling Wills hair in one hand while reaching for Will's boxers at his crouch rubbing and grabbing at it. Soon enough they separated with Jem laying on the floor and Will laying, exhausted on his bed.

Jem sat up and began to weave through Will's dark curly ebony hair as Will went to sleep. Jem got up to lock up his case and when he came back Will asked him again "Stay?" Jem stood there looking over Will for a few seconds then said "Okay, William." He went over to get Will's reading chair when Will stopped him. "Get in the bed, James." Jem looked at Will to see his eyes still closed so he crawled under the covers with Will. Jem pushed will under him so he was wrapping his slim arms around Will's chest and so Will's head fit perfectly under Jem's neck, their legs intertwining. "I love you, Will." Jem said to William while kissing his head. "I love you too, James."

Later that morning Jem tried to leave in fear of Sophie seeing them but Will settled him down telling him that Sophie already knows about them. Will fell back asleep but Jem stayed awake. Sophie came in and was startled. "Jem," she blushed heavily seeing Will and Jem shirtless,

"I didn't think you'd be here." She whispered trying not to wake Will. "Its fine just leave it there." Jem said looking at the platter of food. Sophie nodded, left the platter and exited the room.

When they woke up together Will was facing Jem's chest. He reached up and kissed Jem on the mouth, waking Jem up. "Morning!" Will cooed as he kissed Jem. Will got up and put pants on, leaving his chest bare. He went over to the platter and said "Hey, Sophie left us food!" Jem just layed down watching him lovingly, eat a piece of toast. Jem got up stretched in a catlike motion and sat up on the bed. Will brought over the platter and sat it in front of him and Jem. They sat together and ate breakfast, Jem, glad that he had stayed.


	4. Caught

Caught

**Charlotte's POV**

Charlotte angrily walked down the hall to Will's room. Even though it was the morning and Sophie had just brought him breakfast she just had to speak to him, about Jem precisely. They have been acting weird towards each other for the past few days and Charlotte was determined to find out why. As she walked down the hall she began to think of what could possibly break these boys apart, _something really bad has happened_, she braced herself.

Charlotte would demand to talk to Jem after she was done with Will. She just felt like she had to fix what ever has happened between them, for some reason. Charlotte had stopped by Jem's but Sophie was at the door, oddly, and she said that Jem was taking a walk and that Will was in the training room so Charlotte shouldn't bother.

But of course she had checked the training room and Will wasn't there so she decided to go to his room. It was like the whole Institute, but Henry, was trying, desperately, to hide something from her. But she could not keep it going any longer, it was just the kind of person that Charlotte was.

As she raised her hand to pound on Will's door Charlotte heard the unmistakable sound of Jem playing his violin, in Will's room. Charlotte had no idea why Sophie would lie to her about where Will and Jem were. She could have just said they were both in Will's room. All though it was odd for this early in the morning Charlotte supposed it would be easier to talk to them while they were together, in the same room.

Then the music stopped, not like the song was over but as if Jem had to stop to answer a command of Will's. She was saddened for the lack of Jem's angelic music, as everyone always was. Perhaps the boys knew she was there, outside the door, waiting to speak to them. But that would have been quite weird, for what Charlotte heard next.

From the inside of the door came a slam into the wall that Charlotte was standing by and kissing noises. She jumped back and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Then she heard another noise of two bodies slamming onto a bed and continuing kissing.

Maybe that wasn't really Jem, maybe Will had a lady friend that could play the violin. But no one could play like Jem, that was definitely James. Maybe he brought a girl into Will's room, but why? Jem was getting his violin and things carried on with the girl? Charlotte tried to think of an explanation.

"James!" Charlotte heard Will moan dramatically, she gasped again. That was definitely Will and that had to be Jem. _But how? Since when have they been so… close, like this_, Charlotte thought. "Will, Will!" Charlotte heard Jem, moan this time. She just stared at the door, stunned, waiting for her to wake up so this would all be some weird dream.

"Lotte, my dear…!" Henry shouted while running towards Charlotte, who was still to shaken to pay attention to Henry. "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Henry said, with concern for Charlotte, and a bit of excitement in his voice. She pointed to the door then put her hand down, slowly, as Henry placed a hand on her shoulder, protectively.

Henry went pale, and a blush spread across both of their faces as they heard another moan, and more… noises. "James!" Will grunted as he breathed heavily. They heard the rip of one of their pants and Jem moan as Will threw the pants off of him and across the room.

"That's- that's our Will and Jem?!" Henry stuttered awkwardly. He took the collar of his shirt and twisted it so his neck would have more room, and swallowed as he saw Charlotte nod. Charlotte felt weird suddenly, she shouldn't be spying on them.

But she couldn't seem to find her strength, she was just too stunned to move. She probably would have been standing there forever if it wasn't for what Henry did next. With still a blush on his face Henry grabbed Charlotte's hand and dragged her down the hall, away from Will's room. "This is wrong." Henry muttered while he did it.

* * *

When Charlotte finally came back to life she sat Henry in the library so they could talk and said she'd be right back. She then went to the kitchen and told Bridget to let her alone as she made herself and Henry tea, she wanted to keep her self-preoccupied.

Turns out Henry was thinking the same thing, for he was reading a random book when Charlotte came in. She sat in front of him and began to pour herself and her husband tea. Then Sophie came into the library with a plate full of scones. "Would you like some scones miss? I was going to give these to Gideon, but I can spare some." She asked Charlotte.

"Sure Sophie, just place them on the platter." Charlotte said, forcing a smile. Sophie came up to them took a napkin and a handful of scones and placed them on the platter, as Charlotte requested. "That will be all, Sophie." Sophie left with a frown, wondering what was so serious. She then drifted off to Gideon's room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Henry. Henry drank a big gulp of tea then sat his cup down, softly making a clinking noise on the platter. Charlotte did the same and took a scone in her hand. "I suppose we could talk to them about… it." Henry said awkwardly after Charlotte was finished with her scone and she was gulping down tea again.

"I just… they're _parabatai_, I didn't see this coming. I mean, I have to admitted there was always something… there, I just didn't think it would go any further." Charlotte explained to Henry. She had already gulped down her tea when Henry grabbed her hand in his, reassuring her.

"Yeah, I saw it too. I think we should tell them what we heard. We can't keep a secret like this forever. Besides I think Gideon and Sophie already know." Henry told Charlotte. She nodded and looked up into Henry's kind eyes and smiled, Henry smiled back at her.

At that Sophie walked in, her hands now empty and folded in front of her. She was smiling and was flushed, probably from seeing Gideon. Sophie walked across the room and before she could reach to open the other door to the kitchen Charlotte interrupted her.

"Sophie, can you bring William and James down here to talk to us." Charlotte said thought fully. All color vanished from Sophie's face as she looked at Charlotte and Henry. She had a frightened look like she understood what was happening, then again, maybe she did. She nodded and left through the opposite door.

Moments later Sophie walked into the room with the same frightened look. And in followed flushed Will and Jem, holding hands, with terrified looks on their faces. Will had no tie where he had before and his black hair was tussled, like it had been weaved through by someone else's hands. Jem was red all over and his new pair of pants where unzipped, his hair was very messy and his shirt had a tear in it and it was only buttoned half way. Sophie stood against the wall behind Charlotte. "Sit down boys we need to talk." Neither of them sat down.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Will was sat down in his wooden reading chair gazing up at his _parabatai_ playing his beloved violin. Jem had his eyes closed and was swaying to the music as he played it. Will would have liked to be closer to Jem but he didn't want to awake him from his musical trance. He was just so beautiful, standing like that in front of the window, not giving a care in the world. The way the sunlight poured in behind Jem shadowing his features like he was an angel, Will could have stared at him for hours.

Will and Jem have been doing this for almost a week now. Sneaking around and kissing in the hallway before entering a room. Holding hands under the dining table when they knew no one was looking. Sophie would cover for them when Charlotte asked for them, so they could spend time together, and had convinced Gideon to help as well.

Will knew that Charlotte was suspecting something, she always did. And he knew that she would do anything to try and fix it, and they would have to come up with a lie. Or maybe Charlotte won't feel compelled to inform the Clave, she was family.

Will couldn't take it anymore, his James was just so damn sexy like that. "James, stop." William said, he hated to stop the angelic music, but he needed Jem.

"William, what's wrong." James said curiously as he stopped in the middle of a song and carefully put his violin in its case. He then looked at Will with his stormy eyes that where full of love and Will stood up.

As he walked closer to Jem, Will stretched out his hands and cupped Jem's face in them. He then pressed his lips on his and pushed Jem into the wall that was behind him. Will savored and sucked on Jem's tongue as it slipped into his mouth, causing Jem to moan quietly. As he ran his hands violently through Jem's hair Will was reminded of the magnificent rush of their first kiss in the training room. He smiled into their kiss and led James over to his bed and pushed him down into it. He saw Jem gaze at him with the utmost lust in his eyes as he saw Will rip off his shirt and tie and throw them across the room. As he bent down on top of James he could feel Jem's arousal brush against him and he chuckled. Will began to suck on Jem's neck, careful not to leave a mark, then James reached down and grabbed Will's hardened arousal tugging and caressing it seductively. Will continued to kiss Jem as he moaned "James!" He let himself scream it, it's not like someone was waiting outside his door, no one could have heard them.

Will grabbed more of Jem's hair for support as Jem handled him at the crotch. Will gracefully pulled away from Jem's neck and kissed him all the way up to his mouth. He pressed and then pulled away slightly to look down at James. They locked eyes as Will began to unbutton Jem's shirt, trying with all his might not to eagerly rip it off. But as he slipped it off of James he could hear the faint sound of the soft fabric tearing, behind their heavy breathing. Will then bent down and started to kiss Jem at his jaw then slowly moved down his neck to stop at his chest. "Will, Will!" James pleaded as William pressed down on Jem's heart with his lips. He could feel the soft beat of his beloved's heart, and he loved the feel of it against his lips. There was nothing more beautiful than the sound of Jem's living heart, well besides his music. Jem then wrapped his hands in Will's ebony hair and began to slowly thrust at Will's ever hardening arousal. "James!" Will screamed louder this time. James was really getting to him, he surprisingly knew how to torture Will. Will wanted him here and now, he wanted to taste him, more of him. He then began to slowly move down Jem's chest to his torso, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down. He then started to unbutton Jem's pants, as hard as he could he pulled them down Jem's legs and literally ripped them off and threw them across the room. When he was done he threw his off as well, the only thing between them were now their undergarments. And as Will reached for Jem's he felt him tense, but he didn't settle back down that time. Will wiped them off and looked back up at James as he thrust at Jem's naked cock. He could hear Jem moan but Will never felt him settle down, he didn't have time to panic. He grabbed Jem's cock as he kissed along his pelvic bone. Will then drew away, licked his lips and slid down between Jem's legs, but just as he went to put James in his mouth Jem screamed.

"Will, stop! Will!" Will thought he was just pleading for him to do it but then Jem backed away and covered himself with Will's blankets. He then looked up at James with the utmost sadness in his eyes and saw that all the lust had escaped from Jem, he looked horrified.

_Oh, God I must have done something wrong! He probably realized how real this was and how disgusting it was. He doesn't want me anymore. _Will was never really the one to worry, but with James he always did. It would kill him if he ended it before they even got to the good part, not that sex is all there is in a relationship. Whatever had happened, Will was prepared for the worst. "I am sorry." Will apologized without really knowing why.

Jem looked at Will. "No, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about. I am sorry." At that Will snapped his head up to look into the silver boys eyes. What he saw was not disgust but forgiveness and love. "I am not ready for…that quiet yet. I want to wait, I have never been with a man and all my life I have thought that I uh, liked girls. I- I'm just not ready." Jem stuttered, he looked down, ashamed, as he said it. He was blushing all the same, apparently embarrassed.

"Why? Why would you ever be sorry?" Will said as he scooted closer to Jem.

"I let you carry on without telling you. I just feel bad now. Like I teased a starving dog with steak and then ate it right in front of him." James replied, looking down again.

"Well, don't. And I am definitely not a starving dog, I'm sorry for pushing you too far." Will was lying beside James now, he was gently kissing Jem's shoulder and saying over and over again 'sorry, so sorry.'

"All is forgiven." Jem laughed, he still was a little startled but Will could feel that his kisses were soothing him.

"You know I have never been with a man either." Will reassured James. He intertwined his hand into Jem's and just laid his head on Jem's shoulder.

"Really? But you're so good at it!" Jem said in astonishment.

"So are you!" Will said in the same tone as Jem had used.

They both burst out laughing thinking about how silly they were being when someone they did not expect flew in the room and blushed immediately for looking down at Jem. "Sophie?!" Will asked in all seriousness, he could since something was wrong. He took more of the blanket and covered Jem better. James had to stop him from covering his entire body with all the blankets, he stifled a laugh at how much of an effort Will was making to shield Jem from Sophie's viewing. "What is it?" Will finally asked Sophie when he decided that Jem was covered well enough.

"Miss Charlotte wishes to speak to the both of you in the library. Get dressed quick." She announced and then quickly left the room for their privacy.

Without looking at each other Will and Jem quickly bolted up and attempted to put clothes on. Will threw on his wrinkled shirt and buttoned all but two of buttons then put on his trousers. Jem put on his shirt not acknowledging the little rip in it and forgetting to button it half way. He then found his ripped pants and quickly took a pair of Will's to put on instead, but not zipping them. They then opened the door and followed Sophie to the library, holding each other's hands.


End file.
